Power Beyond Words
by tony61396
Summary: Naruto is endowed with awesome powers such as Mukoton, Sharingan, Chakra Chains, and more. How will he go about using this power? I suck at summaries and this is my second fic, please comment and review! Rated M for safety and future. No pairings as of this point but will be open to change if enough people ask!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THE CHANGES I MADE TO THE STORY LINE!

**_Prolog:_**

**_October 11- Naruto's Sixth Birthday_**

_Today was Naruto's Birthday, and the villagers of Konohgakure were joining together to rid themselves of the the Demon, Naruto Uzumaki. They where chasing the boy all around the village until they eventually backed him into a conner of a dark side street._

_"Please leave me alone," the defenseless Naruto pleaded._

_"You must die for what you did," some of them shouted._

_"I didn't do anything to you," he yelled back to them as they inched closer._

_"Tell that to my sister or my mother Demon," an angry woman shouted._

_The crowd at this point pulled out their concealed weapons as they attacked the little blond haired boy. As they got closer and closer, the boy just sat there shocked until they were just a few feet away from him. Then they pounced on their prey. One villager took his knife and traced it along his whisker marks straight through the cheek and another took their knife and cut along his arms while missing the arteries to make sure the Demon suffered. They continued to cut the poor boy till something happened that scared the villagers to death._

_Naruto picked his head up and the villagers, who were ready to piss themselves at this point in fear, saw glowing red eyes. But they weren't any red eyes, they were sharingan, each with two tomes._

_"The demon has stolen the Uchiha's eyes, we must kill him," a villager shouted that had no idea what was to happen._

_"You say I am a Demon," the blond boy asked looking around at them," then I'll show you a Demon."_

_Naruto launched himself at the helpless villagers. They would try to stab and slash him, but he just ducked out of the way every time. He would leave scratches on their faces that made them look like the whiskers he had, they were shall and not deep enough to scar, for that would only make them madder. Naruto was making his break for it, and he finally did get away form the crazed villagers. But to his horror they were following him._

_Naruto decided to run into the forrest just outside the village walls to escapes the unrelenting villagers. He dashed past the gate guards who made no attempt to stop him, or the villagers that followed. 'Does everybody not want me'? the poor boy thought.  
He jumped into the trees and jumped from tree to tree until he could no longer see the villagers. He was exhausted at this point and and his body was starting to feel the pain of all the injuries inflicted on him from the villager's attack. He slumped down the trunk of the tree and fell asleep on the branch._

_Within his dream he appeared in front of a large cage with water on the floor._

_"__**So you made it kid**__," came a loud and booming voice from behind the cage._

_"Who said that," a frightened Naruto asked," come out and show yourself."_

_All he heard was laughing as the Nine-tailed Beast Kurama came to the front of the cage._

_"__**You got some nerve kid, I like it."**_

_"Who are you?"_

**_"I am the Nine-Tailed fox, but you can call me Kurama."_**

_"What do you want, are you going to hurt me too?"_

_**"No kid,"**__ he said looking upset__**,"I am going to to quite the opposite, I am going to train you."**_

_"Really," said the now excited Naruto, forgetting all about being scared out of his mind just a few seconds ago._

**_"Yes, now listen closely because I will only tell you this once since it is a long story," he said waiting for the boy to nod to go on," You are the son of Minato and Kushina. Minato was secretly the great-grandson of Madara Uchiah, a co-founder of Konohgakure. He did have his own sharingan which he matured to Mangekyou, but that's a story for another time. Kushina was the secret great-granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, First Hokage and the other co-founder of the village. She was not able to use the senju's wood techniques but did have the Uzumaki clan's lchakra chains, which I think you already have some idea of what those are."_**

**_"As for you, you have somehow wound up inheriting all of these bloodlines you lucky little shit," Kurama said._**

_"You knew both of my parents?" the blond asked more surprised than hearing he just inherited three of the most powerful bloodlines._

_**"Yes, your mother was my container before you, they were both good people," **__Kurama said looking off in the distance._

_**"You must wake-up someone is coming,"**__ Kurama said quickly to Naruto._

_"Wait," the blond boy said who was near to tears," will I get to speak to you again?"_

_**"Yes," **__he said__**,"the next time you fall asleep we shall meet again. And don't mention me at all, people will think you really are a Demon if they know we are talking together."**_

_Naruto woke up just as two anbu members along with his Jiji, the Third Hokage as Naruto liked to call him, jumped up onto the branch that Naruto had been sleeping on._

_"Naruto are you alright?" Hiruzen asked jumping over and hugging Naruto in his arms._

_"Yes I am fine now," Naruto said to him._

_"Lord Hokage," an anbu with a dog masked said," look at his eyes."_

_Jiji looked down at Naruto and saw his eyes were that of a seconded stage sharingan._

_"Naruto, we are going to my office right now," Hiruzen told Naruto who stayed in his arms as they travelled back to the village._

_They arrived in his office and Hiruzen activated the privacy seals within telling the two anbu to stay quite in the back and not say anything at all to anyone of what he was about to tell Naruto._

_The Third looked at Naruto and said," Naruto, I am about to tell you a big secret that you can't tell anyone, ok," he asked waiting for the blond to nod his head in agreement," Your parent's names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. They were both killed when you were born protecting you from the Nine-Tailed Fox. The beast was then sealed into your body. The villagers refused to believe that you are on of them and only see you as a Demon. I am sorry for this."_

_Naruto tried to act shocked by this," Thanks Jiji for telling me, now may I go home?"_

_"Yes, I will have one of my anbu take you home."_

_The dog masked anbu stepped forward and picked up Naruto and flashed out of the Hokage's office and brought Naruto to his home._

_"Thanks," Naruto said as he was set down by the anbu._

_He rushed into the bathroom where he showered and changed for better to talk more with Kurama._

_Naruto quickly fell asleep and returned to the same cage as before._

_**"I am sorry kid for what I did to your parents," **__Kurama__**,"it was not my choice to bring them harm. I was controlled by a masked man and..."**_

_"I forgive you," was all the little boy said looking up into the beast's eyes._

**_"You what..."_**

_"I forgive you," Naruto said again this time smiling," you didn't mean to kill them and it sounds like you really cared about them."_

_Kurama was speechless for a few seconds till he realized what he was just told,__**"Thanks kid, now lets get down to your training!"**_

___**Two Years Later:**_

_Naruto had learned a lot over the past few years. He had learned how to use chakra chains, create seals for storing items and chakra, a few jutsus in water, earth, and wind. Naruto was able to use the wood style, Mokuton, to create wood clones and join with trees to hide his location. His sharingan was at its final level of three tomes and was ready to be upgraded to Mangekyo. Which brings us to his new objective, find someone with a Mangekyo sharingan who could awaken his ability._

_Naruto was strolling through the village on his way to the Uchiha clan. He arrived at the gate and stood next to one of the trees that stood just outside it. Naruto looked around and used his mokuton to join with the tree and try to sense with Kurama when a Mangekyo user might walk past._

_Naruto and Kurama waited for four hours until Kurama sensed something._

_**"Kid, that one has it,"**__ he said as a young Uchiha boy in anbu clothing walked past entering the clan's compound._

_Naruto slid out of the tree and walked up to the boy and tapped on his shoulder._

_"Umm, could I talk to you please," Naruto asked the boy._

_"Sure," the boy said without smiling keeping a stoic face._

_He started to walk again into the compound and signaled for Naruto to follow. They walked through the compound until they came upon the main house. He walked up the stairs and opened the door and took off his shoes. Naruto followed suit taking off his shoes and heard someone approaching._

_"Welcome home Itachi," a woman who must of been the boy's mother said looking at him,"who is this you brought with you?"_

_"Hello Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto said smiling,"I came to ask Itachi a question that is very important."_

_"Of course," she said smiling at me still,"you can call me Mikoto."_

_Naruto looked up and smilled even bigger and Itachi started to drag him off to a room within the house._

_Itachi led them to a room in the back of the...well estate would be better to call it since it was much larger than just a normal house. He went inside the door and pulled it shut after Naruto came in._

_"Ok," Itachi said looking at him,"what is your question?"_

_"Itachi don't freak out by what I am about to show you or ask you and anything I tell you can not be repeated to anyone, ok," Naruto asked and Itachi nodded in acknowledgment. Naruto closed his eyes and pushed chakra into them at which they morphed into a fully matured sharingan._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzuamki. My father was the great-grandson of Madara Uchiha and my mother was the great-granddaughter of Hashirama Senju. I am here to ask you to help me obtain the Mangekyo sharingan."_

_Itachi just looked on at my eyes in shock for what seemed like a few minutes until he came to his senses._

_"Sorry," Itachi stated,"that is just a lot to take in and I know you are not lying because your chakra network didn't fluctuate at all. But how do you know of my Mangekyo?"_

_"Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox told me. I am his jinchuuriki," Naruto told him," we have a theory that we want to test out. My sharingan is ready to mature but I need you to use Tsukuyomi on me as a way to avoid killing anyone."_

_Itachi changed his eyes to his own Mangekyo," Why not, if it works I can use this on my brother Sasuke if he ever gets to my level."_

_Naruto looked straight into his eyes and the scene shifted to that of a great forest. He looked all around and finally he saw something. It was an orange fox that had nine tails. Naruto went closer and saw that it was Kurama, but he was gravely injured. His body was littered with open cuts where blood was pouring out and his neck was bent in a bad angle._

_**"Kid, please help me,"**__ Kurama said whining,__**"please, end the pain and put me out of my misery!"**_

_"No...," Naruto said while shaking and cradling Kurama," I can't do that"_

**_"Please, I rather die by your hand than that of this!"_**

_Naruto took out a kunai and brought it down to Kurama's body, just above the heart. His hand was shaking, but with a whine from Kurama he plunged the kunai into his body killing him instantly. Naruto let out a scream of pain for killing his one and only friend in the whole world._

_The scene shifted again and he was brought back to the real world, but everything was much clearer._

_"Well Naruto," Itachi said rubbing his head," it worked!"_

_"Thank you Itachi," Naruto said trying to get over the things he just expirenced," if there is anything I could do for you..."_

_"In fact there is," Itachi said smiling," how about you stay for dinner and meet Sasuke, my little brother. I think you two would be great friends, he is even around your age. Plus, my mother would love to meet her best friend's son if you would allow me to tell her."_

_"Sure," I said," but no one else."_

_We went back through the house to find that the dinning table was set and everyone was present except for Itachi._

_"Mother," Itachi called to her," can I have a quick word with you please?"_

_Mikoto got up and left the dinner table to follow Itachi to a nearby room. Naruto looked at the table and saw that there was a man at the table in his late thirties with medium length black hair and dark eyes. He was sitting there looking at Naruto and studying him. Then there was a boy there who had to be Sasuke. He had black hair like the rest of his family and dark eyes. Sasuke wasdoing the same thing as his father, but less hostile._

_There was a scream down the hallway and a door slid open with Mikoto running and grabbing Naruto into a death grip. She started to cry and just held onto him more._

_"Naruto I'm so sorry, if I had known," she whimpered," you will be living with us from now on ok?"_

_Fugaku just stared at his wife and she shot him a look of, 'We will talk later, let it go for now.'_

_"Um...thanks Mikoto I don't know what else to say," Naruto said as he himself started to get teary-eyed._

_"Sasuke," Mikoto called over,"show Naruto to the room next to yours, he will be living there from now on."_

_"Ok mom," Sasuke said getting up. Naruto followed Sasuke down the hall and to the room where he would live in. It was twice the size of his current apartment with a bathroom and closet too._

_"Thanks Sasuke could you tell your mom I will return in a few minutes," Naruto said,"actually I think I will have a clone go get my stuff."_

_Naruto make the Tiger, Dog, and Snake hand signs and created a wood clone._

_"Go to the apartment and collect everything, thanks," Naruto told the clone._

_"Wow," Sasuke said watching the clone climb out the window and dash off into the night,"teach me how to do that."_

_"I'm sorry Sasuke but you can't use that," I told him to which he just looked down depressed,"it's a technique known as mokuton, or wood style, I will teach you how to make Shadow Clones if you don't tell anyone what you saw me do."_

_At this he picked his head up and nodded and we returned to the table to enjoy the dinner that Mikoto had made._

_**"Well kid, looks like you got a family now,"**__ Kurama said laughing._

___**Two years later...again!**_

_Naruto and Sasuke were currently heading home from another day at the academy. Both were at the top of their class obviously. Naruto had learned how to use amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kamui, and Susanoo over the past two years in his secret training with Itachi and Shisui._

_"Race you home Naruto," Sasuke said taking off in a sprint._

_Naruto ran behind him and they were at the compound within a few seconds. But something was clearly wrong. There were no lights on, or sound being omitted from the compound. Naruto ran through the gate to see a sight that he was not prepared for, death. There tons of his fellow clans men and women who laid dead on the ground in front of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the ground and puked out everything he had in his stomach onto the ground. Naruto stood there shaking, not knowing what to do._

_"Mother, Father," Sasuke said running toward their home._

_Naruto was about to follow when Itachi jumped in front of him covered in blood, sharingan activated._

_"Why," Naruto asked shaking._

_"Naruto you must never repeat what I am going to tell you, some secrets are meant to stay that way," Itachi said," This was a mission given to me from above. The Uchiha were planing to over-through the Hokage, this would of lead to the Fourth Shinobi World War with the powers of the Uchiha and Konoha being weakened from the fight that would of come if they had lived to carry out their plans. I got them to spare you and Sasuke if I accepted this mission. Please forgive me."_

_Naruto looked his brother in the eyes telling him,"I forgive you. This was for the greater good, and knowing Jiji this was a last case scenario. This clan was always too prideful to take a hint and stop while they were ahead. I promise not to tell anyone, not even Sasuke."_

_"Thank you Naruto," Itachi said," there is only one thing left. Shisui as you know awakened the Mangekyo as well, before he was murdered last week he asked that I take his eyes before Danzo could and give them to you so that you may be able to see forever with an Eternal Mangekyo."_

_Itachi knocked Naruto out and transplanted the eyes into Naruto while taking his original eyes and placing them in a storage seal to save for later. He placed a note written so that only those with a Mangekyo could read it._

_Naruto woke up in the hospital in a bed next to Sasuke's. Naruto looked around and found a note written by Itachi on the bed side table._

_"Dear Naruto,  
By the time you read this I will be gone. Don't look for me for we will meet in the future. I took your original eyes with me incase they are needed. Sasuke thinks I went nuts and killed everyone to measure my abilities. He will grow from this and become more powerful, but if he starts to stray from the correct path, please put him back on the it by any means necessary. I love you both so much! Burn this letter when you are done reading it.  
Itachi"_

_Naruto burned the note using his amaterasu, and started to cry._

**Author's Note: Wow two hours of intense writing and it only took me 5 minutes to read this, hope I get faster at typing. This is my second fan-fiction and I hope you like it, comment and review please, this is to help me improve. Please check out my other story when you can and see the difference because I started to write that a year ago, so yea to improvement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...JUST MY ADDED STORY LINE  
Chapter One:**

Three years had passed since the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke had turned colder to everyone except for Naruto who was the only family left that he could trust. They had both grown since then; Sasuke had awaken his Sharingan and mastered his Fire Ball Jutsu, while Naruto was now able to summon his chakra chains on command with little thought, learned multiple healing techniques, and developed his Kamui to the point that there would never be a limit as to how much it could be used without having to wait for it to become usable again.

Both boys were on their way to the academy, both having passed their exams to become Genin of Konohagakure. Both were on their way to find out who they would get for as their Sensi as well as teammates.

"Hopefully we will get a Sensi that is at least a Jonin," Sasuke said.

"I agree," Naruto replied back to his brother,"and one that will be able to teach us."

"Do you think they will pair us up on the same team," Sasuke asked.

"Most likely. They will probably put Sakura Haruno with us since she was the top Kunoichi of the year and we tied for Rookie of the Year; making us the Powerhouse team. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino will most likely be a team for tracking. Then there is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, there families have always been paired together. I doubt any of the other teams will make it, they are from civilian families."

"Want to make a bet on that since you seem to know so much," Sasuke asked smirking.

"Sure," Naruto said smiling back,"name your terms."

"Winner gets to pick where we eat tonight, and loser must prank the Hokage," Saskue said not thinking that he could lose this bet.

"Deal," Naruto said shaking his hand.

They arrived at the academy and went up to their classroom to where their teacher Iruka would tell them which team they would be on as well as their Sensi.

When they got to the room there was a swarm of fan-girls waiting to attack Sasuke. These girls were nuts and didn't appreciate that Naruto was with Sauske everyday. Naruto left Sasuke to be swallowed up by the fan-girls to go to a table next to the window where there were two open seats.

Naruto took the seat away from the window and touched a storage seal on his wrist where a scroll appeared. He sent chakra through it so it would activate in five seconds. He placed it on the seat next to the window and within two seconds Sasuke Shushined with the scroll which was now in the middle of the swarm of fan-girls.

"Which one did you pick," Sasuke asked smirking.

"Well..." was all Naruto got out before there was a puff of smoke and a doll that looked like Sasuke appeared.

"You didn't..." Sasuke started.

"Oh I did, might as well go out with a bang," Naruto said while starting to laugh.

As soon as the girls looked at the doll they were caught in a genjutsu where they would think they had lost all of their hair. The group of girls all started to scream and grab at their head trying to feel for their hair.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in their seats laughing their heads off at what was happening.

"What did you do," asked Kiba who was sitting behind Naruto.

"Genjutsu, they all think that they lost their hair," Naruto got out before he started to laugh uncontrollably again, this time with Kiba joining them.

Naruto sensed Iruka coming and dispelled the genjutsu just as he came in.

"What is wrong with you," Iruka shouted while making his head grow larger," get to your seats and stop acting like five years olds!"

They quickly dissipated to their seats as Iruka started to ramble off the new teams.

"Shit," was all Sasuke said as he hit his head of the table knowing that he was going to loose the bet he made with Naruto after he paired Kiba, Hinata, and Shino on one team and Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji on another. Iruka had named off all the groups but team seven, who he was saving for last, but at this point it was easy to figure out who was in it.

"And finally, we have Team Seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, your Sensi will be Ex-Anbu Captain and Elite-Jonin Kakashi Hatake. you are all dismissed, be back here by noon to meet your Sensis."

Sasuke and Naruto went over to meet their other teammate, Sakura, who was currently talking with Ino.

"Sakura, will you please join us for lunch," Sasuke asked. Him and Naruto both agreed that they would have to plan a course of attack for the second and more important test that they would have to face before becoming real Genin.

Sakura blushed bright red and completely forgot about Ino and told Sasuke yes and then glared at Naruto. Naruto shrugged it off as they make their way to a local Sushi Bar where they decided to have lunch.

"Sakura," Naruto started," we must talk about a plan for the second test."

"What are you talking about," Sakura said glaring at Naruto.

"The test we passed at the academy was just a preliminary test," Sasuke said as he studied the menu to order his lunch,"there is still the real test that decides if we either become true Genins or are sent back to the academy."

They spent the remaining time talking about battle strategies till it was time to return to meet their Sensi. They got back to the academy and had to wait an extra hour until finally Kakashi stuck his head in the door. What he was not prepared for was that in the spare time Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had they devised a plan to get back at their new Sensi for being late.

Naruto had shown Sakura how to use the Water Style Dragon Bullet technique, well, enough that it would at least get Kakashi wet for Sasuke to send an Electric pulse out that would shock his nerves so he couldn't avoid Naruto who would send a mini-fireball that would singe his hair.

'He's gonna dodge it' they all thought. But he didn't and to their horror Kakashi was hit by all three techniques and fell to the floor knocked out. Then with a poof of smoke he disappeared only to have the real Kakashi come in through the window behind them.

Naruto and Sasuke both pulled out kunai and jumped in front of Sakura to protect her.

Kakashi stared at them and finally said while smiling with his eyes closed," My first impression of you is...that you all are going to suffer later."

Everyone sweat dropped and kept their positions.

"Meet me on the roof ASAP!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and Shushined in a gust of wind and leaves to the roof where Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting for them.

"Well at least you two know something useful," Kakashi said bored,"now let's introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first Sensi," Sakura said smiling,"to show us how it's done."

"Ok well," Kakashi said looking off into space thinking," my name is Kakashi Hatake...my hobbies are none of your business...my dislikes are traitors and fan-girls...my dream, well it's not possible anymore so it's not important, and that's all you need to know. Now it's your turn pinky!"

To any normal Genin this would make no sense, but to Naruto and Sasuke they saw through the ruse. Sakura had purposely made Kakashi talk first to try and get as much information out of him as possible, even the little amount of information that Kakashi just said could affect the outcome of tomorrow's test.

"My name is Sakura Haruno...my likes are books and Sasuke...my dislikes are a certain orange wearing, blond boy when he opens his mouth...my dream is to become just like Tsunade!"

"Blonde your up," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki...my likes are learning new Jutsu and practicing with Sasuke...my dislikes are fan-girls, traitors, and dumbass villagers...my dream is to become stronger than my great great-grandfathers."

This made Kakashi wonder about Naruto's heritage. He knew about the boy's parents being Minato and Kushina, but didn't know anyone else after them. It was something he was going to have to look into later.

"Ok emo boy with the duck ass hair," he said.

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi while Naruto and Sakura started to laugh.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha...my likes are learning new Jutsu and training with Naruto...my dislikes are fan-girls and traitors...my dream, no, ambition is to find the sorry bastard that killed our family and to find out the real reason why he did it!"

Naruto frowned at this, even though he knew the reason why Itachi did it he promised not to tell a soul unless the time was so dire that it was life or death for Sasuke.

"Well enough for today, everyone meet tomorrow at Seven in the morning at training ground three," he said smiling," and don't eat unless you want to puke your guts out on each other!"

With that he Shushined out in a swirl of leaves.

"Well see you tomorrow Sakura," Naruto yelled while waving and shushined home.

"Sakura," Sasuke said,"know that Naruto is the strongest one out of us three right now, and maybe even Kakashi. He does secret training at night when he thinks I am asleep. Stay out of his way tomorrow and just stick to the plans we made."

Sasuke too shushined before the girl had time to react to what he said. There was noway that Naruto was stronger than Sasuke, and especially not their Sensi. Granted he did tie with Sasuke for Rookie of the Year. Sakura continued her thoughts all the way home and into the night.

**The Next Day...10:00 a.m.**

"Remind me not to hold back when Sensi gives us our test," Naruto said fuming. They had waited a whole three hours already. Naruto and Sasuke had both eaten before coming knowing that it was better to eat something and absorb as much of the nutrients as possible even if you were going to puke it up later. Naruto made sure to pack a scroll with a sandwich in it incase Sakura listened to Kakashi and didn't eat. Sakura being a goody goody two shoes that she was obeyed her Sensi's orders until her stomach started to growled.

They had come early to set up traps to go with their plans; trip wires attached to paper bombs, kunai launchers, the works. Naruto even scattered the entire area with his tracking seeds using his mokuton.

Naruto was fed up with waiting so he sent out his chakra in a huge wave that would cover a quarter of Konoha. He found Kakashi and created a Shadow Clone to go out and find him without being discovered.

"I found him," Naruto said receiving the memories of the clone," he was at the Memorial Stone and is heading here now, should be here in three, two, one..."

"Hello my stu..."

"Your late!" they all shouted with fire in their eyes.

"Well you see I was helping an old lady across the street and..."

"Save it Kakashi we know you were at the Memorial Stone," Sakura cut in.

"How did you know," Kakashi asked.

"Never underestimate your opponents Sensi," Sasuke told him.

"Ok then," Kakashi said while reaching into his pocket, causing Naruto and Sasuke to start reaching for their Kunai," a little jumpy aren't you...good, it might save your life one day. Now the test I will give you is the Bell Test. All you have to do is get these two bells from me by noon. If you don't you will be tied to those wooden poles over there and watch me eat my lunch before I send you all back to the academy. If you do somehow manage to get the bells from me then the person who doesn't have one will be the only one sent back to the academy. Ok, start!"

Instantly the Genin jumped into the trees where Naruto started to create three wood clones and transformed two of them into looking like Sasuke abs Sakura. They would distract Kakashi while he and the original Sasuke and Sakura would get together to discus which plan to use and their backup options.

Naruto made his was to the rendezvous point. He saw Sasuke and Sakura waitingfor him there.

"Those clones should hold him off for a good twenty minutes," Naruto told them.

"This test is devised specifically for teamwork," Sasuke explained to Sakura," as long as we stick together and work as a team we will be fine."

"Ok," Sakura said with determination," so which plan are we going with?"

"C," Naruto told them," that's where I will put a double genjutsu over Sensi while tangling him with my chakra chains while you go and snatch the real bells and replace them with some rocks I'll transform into bells and Sasuke will then start his Fire Ball Jutsu to distract Kakashi from realizing that the bells are fake and we keep him hopping till noon."

Naruto found two small rocks and transformed them into two replicas of the bells on Kakashi and handed them to Saskura.

"If this doesn't work I got the backup plan covered," Naruto said smiling," let's hope it doesn't come to that. Now let's move out."

Naruto's backup plan was to use his Kamui to suck the bells into his personal pocket dimension and keep them there till the end where he would pull them out and onto his hand.

The three Genin ran back to the trees and watched as the Naruto clone was pretending to be bad at Taijutsu and Sasuke's clone was building up chakra to do the Phoenix Flower Jutsu while Sakura's was getting ready to launch a kunai.

Naruto sent out a message to the clones to retreat. The Sasuke and Naruto clones were to dispel into the trees while the Sakura clone was to meshed with a nearby tree and wait for its part of the plan. The clones stopped what they were doing and ran into the forest to a nearby tree and faded away into them.

The real Naruto activated his Sharingan and started to build up chakra to place the double genjutsu on Kakashi.

He jumped out of the tree and looked Kakashi in the eye where he was instantly caught in it. Naruto quickly forced his chakra chains out to where Kakashi was standing and bound him so he wouldn't bad able go more. Sakura quickly sprinted out to him and switched the bells. She made the switch and dashed back into the trees to hide.

'I hope Kakashi is a closet pervert right now' Naruto thought while Sakura ran further away and her clone took her place so Kakashi wouldn't notice her missing. Sakura's main job now was to protect the bells and run to the edge of the training ground till the end of the test.

Naruto retracted his chakra chains while Sasuke flashed through the Snake...Ram...Monkey...Boar...Horse...and Tiger hand signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu. Naruto dispelled the double genjutsu right before Kakashi was about to get hit by Sasuke's Fire Ball. Kakashi used the Body Transfer Technique with a log to avoid being hit.

Naruto and Sasuke did most of the fighting from here on out; sending Fire Balls and Wind Blades at Kakashi. Sakura's clone was throwing Kunai at random points or setting of their traps to momentarily distract Kakashi from Naruto and Sasuke to give them a quick break. They would occasionally slip into Taijutsu, with Naruto pretending to be slower than he really was as to not give away any of his abilities all at once to their Sensi, this would only create future problems that he would rather avoid. Sasuke on the other hand was struggling to keep up with their Sensi and would be going home later with some nasty bruises.

The bell rang signaling the end of the test after what seemed like an eternity for both Saskue and Naruto.

Kakashi smiled and said," Looks like you three will be watching me eat my lunch while being tied up."

"Don't be so quick Sensi," the Sakura clone said as it walked over to the nearest tree and dispelled into it.

"What?!" Kakashi yelled surprised," you have Mokuton?"

Naruto just nodded his head to answer his Sensi.

"You might want to check your bells to Sensi," Sasuke said while smiling.

Kakashi grabbled the bells and held them in his hand while Naruto returned them to there original rock state.

Kakashi said the only logical thing that would come to one's mind at this point,"Shit!"

Naruto pointed behind him to a nearby tree where Sakura was sitting swinging the bells around causing them to ring, each toll mocking Kakashi. She jumped down and handed the bells over to Naruto.

In turn, Naruto threw the bells back to Kakashi saying," Either we all pass or fail now that we are a team, there are no exceptions."

They all smiled at each other glad that they had at least beaten Kakashi at his own test even if he was about to fail them.

"You all...pass," Kakashi said smiling," Those who disregard the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. It has taken over thirteen Genin squads to pass my test. But what I want to know how did you do it?"

"Well," Naruto started off," we made several plans together yesterday while waiting for the Sensis to show up and chose the one that would work the best."

"The plan was simple...well to Naruto," Sasuke picked up," he would distract you with with his wood clones to fight you while we meet up at a spot we picked out while waiting for you to show."

"Naruto would then trap you within a double genjutsu and tie you up using...," she tailed off looking at Naruto for his approval to say the next part about his chakra chains, which he nodded to let he go ahead explaining," who used chakra chains to tie you up while I ran in and switched the fake bells."

"I then dispelled the double layer genjutsu when Sasuke sent that Fire Ball at you to distract you from realizing the bells were switched. At the same time the Sakura clone that you had fought with previously had taken the original's place while she would run and hide; Sasuke, her clone double, and I would then keep you busy for the remaining time."

"You all came up with this," Kakashi asked looking between the three of them," if you had to rank yourselves what would it be?"

"Mid-Genin to High-Genin," Sakura said.

"High-Genin to Low-Chunin," Sasuke replied.

"Mid-Chunin to Mid-Jonin," Naruto answered.

Kakashi wouldn't doubt it with Naruto. The Genin had perfectly placed a double genjutsu over him, that was easily Low-Jonin level, and was able to create chakra chains that would make it hard to fluctuate his chakra to dispel the genjutsu. Plus even though Kakashi was holding back he could tell that Naruto was too so that he wouldn't be able to see all his techniques.

"Great. Let's meet back here same time tomorrow then for training. We will start by testing for your chakra affinities. Till then!"

With a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone to tell the Hokage that his team had passed.

Team Seven walked back to Konohagakure until they parted their ways to head home.

"Spill it Naruto what did you make Kakashi Sensi see in that genjutsu," Sasuke asked smirking.

"When my clone dispersed and sent me its memories Kakashi Sensi was reading that porn series Icha Icha Paradise so I just got the idea to put him in a bath house with a bunch of women. If he got through that one the second layer was one that his own mind would recreate, it was to be of his first mission on my Dad's team."

"Nice, and I don't think he made it out of the first layer because I could of swore I heard him laughing while Sakura was going to take those bells."

"Oh Sasuke, don't forget that I get to pick dinner tonight and you still have to prank the Hokage," Naruto said smiling like a mad man.

"Shit!"

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading Chapter Two of my FanFiction. I would think that this story is an accomplishment since it had 149 views with 6 favorites and 12 Follows after one chapter and only being my second fanfiction. I would love to thank all those people! I am sorry to say that for the next three weeks not to expect more than tow update due to the fact that I am in our school's play of Into the Woods and I am the Baker! But after that expect a big chapter to make up for it! Please review and comment and Follow if you liked it. Thanks so much!**

**PS) I decided that the chakra chains would inhibit a person from using chakra and that the wood clones would work just like shadow clones but you can't tell the difference between the original and thx clone plus you would get its memories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...JUST THE ADDED PLOT LINE!**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you have the target in sight," Kakashi asked his students.

"Yes Sensi," replied back Sasuke.

"Is the target within range?"

"Yes."

"Strike!"

Sasuke pounced on the target which was followed by an angry hiss.

It has been two months since the Bell test and Team Seven was improving, especially Sakura. Naruto decided to make her the backup medic that if he was ever incapacitated she could take his place while Sasuke helped her with genjutsu since she had great chakra control. Kakashi was focused on helping them expand their chakra reserves, chakra control, and taijutsu.

Team Seven during those two months easily completed over thirty D-Ranked missions and were getting tired of them. They are currently on another D-Ranked mission, and the worst of them all. Recover the Hell Cat Tora!

"You Son of a Bitch hair ball," Sasuke yelled as his team got nearer.

"Now Sasuke Tora is a cat, bitches are dogs," Naruto teased as Sasuke wrestled to control the cat. Sakura and Kakashi just snickered at this but looked away as Sasuke sent a death glare at them.

"You find this funny," Sasuke said getting an evil smirk on his face," then here!"

Sasuke threw the enraged cat at Naruto. Tora had her claws extended ready to fight again. Naruto took this time to place a simple genjutsu on the cat that would cause her to sleep. The cat lost consciousness mid flight and flew into Naruto's out stretched hands.

"Now Sasuke," Naruto said holding the cat in his arms," why didn't you just do that from the start?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto before tuning around and heading for the Hokage tower.

"Nice job Naruto," Kakashi said as he too turned for the Hokage tower.

"Come on Naruto," Sakura said calling back to him while following their Sensi.

"Be right there," Naruto said as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He placed a tag on Tora's back to stop her from moving and released the genjutsu. The cat awoke and hissed at him, but found she couldn't move to attack him.

"Start talking Tora I know you can, you are a Ninja Cat," Naruto said staring at her.

"Clever Human," Tora said smiling at him," now release me, I will not return to that insufferable place."

"I didn't plan on it," Naruto told her.

"What," Tora said staring at Naruto," explain human."

"For starters my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Secondly, I know that where you are right now is horrible. That is why I plan to switch you out with a normal house cat, have you live with me, and become my Ninja Cat."

The cat just stared at Naruto for a good minute before she slowly blinked her eyes at him," If you do that for me I will become your Ninja Cat till the end.."

"Great," Naruto said looking at her," follow me then!"

Naruto and Tora took off for his and Sasuke's apartment where he had found a cat in the street of Konoha earlier that day and permanently transformed her into a Tora look-a-like.

Naruto grabbed the fake Tora and turned to the other," When I return we can discuss what you want to look like since you will no longer be Tora, we don't want people to return you to that woman do we?"

Tora nodded and proceeded to jump on Naruto's bed for a nap.

Naruto shushined to the Hokage's office. He was greeted with stares from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Where have you been," they both shouted at him.

"Well you see, I was walking on the road of life when..."

"Damnit Kakashi," the Third Hokage yelled," did you have to teach Naruto that?"

Kakashi meerly smiled and raised his shoulders.

"Bring her in please," the Third ordered his Anbu to bring in the client. Out steps the Daiymo's wife who runs over and snatches the cat out of Naruto's hands and starts hugging the life out of it.

"My Tora," she cries,"mommy missed you so much! Thank You!"

She says leaving with her cat trying to get out of her grasp.

"Now," Hiruzen said lighting his pipe," let's see what D-mission we can give you. There is a nice one painting a..."

"Jiji," Naruto said interrupting him," we are tired of D-Ranks, please give us a C or B Rank!"

Sakura just smacked his head,"Idiot don't interrupt or question the Hokage," even though she wanted to say the same thing though.

Sasuke stayed silent so he too wouldn't get hit aside the head. Sakura may look small and weak but she packs a punch...literally.

"Well then," Hiruzen said smiling," how about we do this C-Rank escort then?"

"Lord Hokage," Iruka said standing up," I don't think that Team Seven is ready for a C-Rank!"

"Now Iruka," Kakashi said looking at him," are you questioning my teaching abilities and the Hokage?"

"No," Iruka said sitting down in defeat.

"As I was saying," Hiruzen continued," you will be escorting a man by the name of Tazuna, a bridge builder, on his way back to the Land of Waves. Anbu, bring him in."

An old mand came through the door clutching a bottle of Saki," You have got to be shitting me! All I get are midgets for everything I payed."

Quicker than lightning both Naruto and Sasuke were next to Tazuna holding a Kunai on each side of his throat.

"What about us midgets," Sasuke said sending out a bit of Killing Intent to get his point across. Tazuna droped his bottle of Saki and nodded his head.

"Ok then," Kakashi said signalling for Naruto and Sasuke to back down," we will leave for tomorrow, pack enough for two weeks journey. Dismissed!"

Team Seven left and Naruto along with Sasuke were returning home to their apartment. They got there and headed to their rooms to change. But before Sasuke got to his room he was attacked by a cat he never thought he would see again.

"What the hell is that thing doing here!"

"Tora, please stop that and come here," Naruto said calmly. Tora obeyed and ran over to Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"Sasuke, as you know this is Tora...Tora this is Sasuke, my brother," Naruto said looking at her.

"Why the Hell is it here," Sasuke yelled again which only earned a hiss from Tora.

Naruto scratched behind her ears and told Sasuke," I felt bad for _her_. She is a Ninja Cat and was forced into becoming a house cat for that woman!"

Sasuke just shook his head and left for his room," Just keep her under control."

Naruto returned to his room where he placed Tora on the bed and started to scratch behind her ears again. She began to purr and arch her back as Naruto brushed his hand down her back.

"Did you think of a new look," Naruto asked her.

"Yes, a Tiger just like my name," she said looking at him.

"Ok, just know that when I do this there is no going back," Naruto said warning her.

"It is ok, at least I will still be a cat," she replied.

"This will take only a minute but let me explain everything first. You will stay your current size but will be able to transform your body to the size of a Liger on command. This won't cause too much pain since I am only changing mostly your outside appearance, but it will be uncomfortable."

"That's ok," Tora said sitting on the bed.

"Let's start then," Naruto said forming the Snake hand sign and started to channel chakra from himself towards Tora. He was imagining her as a Tiger, mighty and fierce. Tora gave a small Meow in pain but he was done quickly.

He opened his eyes to see a Tiger cub sitting on his bed. She was orange with black stripes and giant green eyes.

"Thank you Naurto," Tora said closing her eyes towards him.

"No problem, will you be coming with us to on our Mission tomorrow, it is expected to take two weeks," Naruto asked her.

"Yes please," she nearly jumped with joy," a mission, finally!"

Naruto laughed and went to his closet and found where he hid every cat's one weakness.

"Here, a gift," Naruto said sprinkling some catnip on the floor near his bed.

Tora's eyes widened and she jumped from the bed and started to roll around in the catnip. Naruto took this time to pack everything he and Tora would need for the journey in storage scrolls; a hundred Kunai and shuriken, thirty food rations, a few bottles of catnip, a medical kit, food pills, and even a tent with sleeping bags. He finally took his shower and found Sasuke in the living-room also getting ready for tomorrow.

"Night," Naruto called to him.

"Night, and I better not wake up with that cat sleeping on my bed!"

Naruto laughed and went back into his room to find a sleeping Tora on the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the bed beside him and went to sleep for the night.

In his sleep Naruto found himself in front of Kurama.

"**Kid**," he said looking down at Naruto,"**You better be right about that cat**!"

"I am," Naruto said confidently to him.

"**Fine. Don't be surprised if that when she teaches you the Man-Beast-Clone jutsu your form will be a fox.**"

"What do you mean, I thought that was a jutsu that Kiba's clan uses."

"**No**," Kurama said shaking his head," **the Man-Beast-Clone jutsu is an imitation of my foxes' where they would take on human form to create hand sign required jutsus. The Inuzuka clan simply adapted it to work with themselves and their dogs.**"

"Thanks Kurama," Naruto told him," see you later!"

**_The Following Day_**

Naruto was walking down the road with Tora on his shoulder; Sasuke slightly behind him to his right, Tazuna behind him, and Sakura opposite of Sasuke. Kakashi was in the rear creating a diamond pattern formation to protect their client. Not long after they left the village did Naruto, Tora, Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Sakura notice a puddle of water in the middle of the road. Tora meowed quietly into Naruto's ear in warning. It hadn't rained anywhere near Konoha within the past three days, meaning there was no chance for a puddle to be there. They continued on past the puddle while inching their hands closer to their pouches where they kept their kunai.

Then two men jumped out of the puddle and flew towards Kakashi. A chain connecting their arms tied around Kakashi and slashed his body to pieces. Tazuna was scared shitless to say the least, but the rest of Team Seven was unfazed.

"Sakura protect Tazuna," Naruto called to her.

Sasuke held his kunai out in front of him ready to strike. Naruto and Tora took up positions. Tora leapt off Naruto's shoulder and stared the two men down.

"Awe," one of the two ninja said pointing at Tora," is the wittle kitty going to hurt us!"

They both started laughing until with a puff of smoke Tora changed into he larger form and let out a loud growl. Both of them took a step back in fear while disconnecting themselves from the chain joining them.

"Ready Tora," Naruto asked smiling at her. She nodded at her, Sasuke, and Naruto lunged at them.

Naruto and Tora easily beat their opponent. Naruto kept him busy using his kunai to occupy his weapons arm while Tora pounced on top of him. She slashed his chest to ribbons while Naruto went in and slit his throat to end his suffering. Sasuke was having a bit more trouble on his end. Tora was rearing to pounce again when Naruto held up a hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto called over," leave that one alive for interrogation!"

Sasuke nodded while using his kunai to block his opponents own. After a few minutes the ninja made a mistake by swinging his arm too high when trying to stab it down on Sasuke; he capitalized on this by ducking the swing and rolling behind the enemy and chopping at the back of his neck nocking him out.

Tora changed back into her cub sized self and returned to Naruto's shoulder. Tazuna stood motionless after watching two twelve year olds kill one of the enemies and knocked out the other. Sakura was shocked too but did a better job at hiding it.

"Nice cat Naruto, where did you get her," Kakashi asked as he rejoined his team after watching them from a nearby tree that shinshuned to after switching with a log.

"Tell you later," Naruto said walking over to the knocked out ninja.

"Would you like to interrogate him Kakashi Sensi or do you want me to," Naruto asked.

"I'll just send him to the village," Kakashi said walking over to the enemy pulling out a containment scroll. Kakashi placed him in it and summoned a dog.

"Pakkun, take this scroll to Ibiki," he told him.

"Sure thing Kakashi," Pakkun said picking up the scroll in his mouth and running in the direction of Konoha.

"Now Tazuna," Kakashi said turning towards him," care to tell us why we were just attacked by the Demon Brothers of the Mist?"

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you all wait for an update! I did warn you though ;)  
Don't expect another update till at least next week for it is show week plus I got a project to work on that involves my eligibility to graduate, no I'm not stupid I have a 94% cumulative average! This just part of our graduation requirement.**

**I put Tora into this because I love cats and because I felt bad for her in the series! And if you have no idea what a Liger is its a combination of a Tiger and a Lion and they are freakin huge look them up I almost pissed myself watching them on YouTube!**

**See you later!**


End file.
